


a peculiar sort of infamy

by clarnicamhalai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, characterisation, outside looking in, this is not a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 05:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarnicamhalai/pseuds/clarnicamhalai
Summary: Visitors welcome - open minds only.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Rolf Scamander
Kudos: 2





	a peculiar sort of infamy

**Author's Note:**

> This was begun many, many moons ago, with grand plans for a Molly II/Lysander opposites attract theme, but I lost the way so made this instead.

There exists in Wales – on the second highest peak of the Snowdon Horseshoe, Garnedd Ugain – a place of magic and otherworldliness.

There’s a space there, special even to the muggles who trespass upon its craggy outcrops, which over many hundreds of years has absorbed the magic of the people who have made their life on its impressive landscape. It calls to the strange and peculiarities amalgamate, congealing there like metal drawn to magnets.

The peaks of Garnedd Ugain, and those of its neighbour Snowdon, are carriers of a mythological history extending through the centuries and across the planes of reality; it is said there are portals there that join the worlds of humans and the Tylwyth Teg, whose fairy paths make for danger should mere mortals dare there to walk.

Yet amidst this shroud of mystery there stands a slipshod stone-and-wood house maintained by an utterly inexplicable family of four. The mother is an ethereal blonde, friendly to those who cross her path, but undeniably strange – as if she’s not quite there, or, perhaps, not quite _here_.

Her husband is far more grounded. He is a large man with broad shoulders and muscled limbs, much darker than his wife; hair the colour of coal, with sun-weathered skin and plain, dull hued clothes that contrast with her unearthly beauty. If she is of the sun and sky, he is most certainly of the earth.

Twin boys make the family complete; both children fair in hair and skin like their mother, with matching expressions of curiosity and that same otherworldliness with which their mother imbues the world. Lorcan and Lysander, they are called, and passers-by who meet them start to wonder if the fairy portals are real after all.

The children and their mother spend the days hunting fantastic beasts across the rocky landscape, while their father documents the natural world, adding to the multitudes of written works under his grandfather's name.

It’s a blessing to meet this family so say the whisperers that spread their names; they belong there, the Scamanders, in that home of enchantments and mystery and magic.


End file.
